


Disbelief

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heroes, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quirks, Villains, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He’d made a mistake, a stupid, thoughtless, rookie mistake and the knowledge of that, the knowledge that he let Hinata rush off after a higher classed villain alone leading to them probably being dead caused his blood to go cold. Everything was going numb the closer he drew to the rough edges of the turned-up earth, he no longer felt his hands and the only sign his feet were still working was the proof he was moving forward. His lungs burned and he guessed he was holding his breath, a stupid thing to do when running but he wasn’t exactly rational at the moment so he let his stupidity pass.Skidding on the heels of his boots Tsukishima let the weight of the situation drop onto him. He fell to his hands and knees, face stricken with unfiltered grief and sorrow as he stared into the seemingly bottomless pit Hinata had been tossed carelessly into. His heart stopped pounding, instead, it dropped into the care of his stomach as his eyes widened until they burned.There was no sound coming from inside it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> I tried to keep the angst light but I think I failed... I'm so sorry babe I hope it's not too heavy 😭 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt - "Are You Still Alive?" from [ Elimemes on Tumblr. ](https://elimemes.tumblr.com/post/178012075016/soft-angst-starters-stay-for-me-whats-this)

His heart slammed against his chest so hard it felt like it was breaking, shredding apart inside him as it beat against his ribs. Tears formed and blurred his vision but he still surged forward. He acknowledged the booming voice of someone yelling at him but he didn’t stop, he didn’t hear the words and he didn’t care. All he cared about was making it to the edge of the hole the villain had created and thrown his partner down.

He’d made a mistake, a stupid, thoughtless, rookie mistake and the knowledge of that, the knowledge that he let Hinata rush off after a higher classed villain alone leading to them probably being dead caused his blood to go cold. Everything was going numb the closer he drew to the rough edges of the turned-up earth, he no longer felt his hands and the only sign his feet were still working was the proof he was moving forward. His lungs burned and he guessed he was holding his breath, a stupid thing to do when running but he wasn’t exactly rational at the moment so he let his stupidity pass.

Skidding on the heels of his boots Tsukishima let the weight of the situation drop onto him. He fell to his hands and knees, face stricken with unfiltered grief and sorrow as he stared into the seemingly bottomless pit Hinata had been tossed carelessly into. His heart stopped pounding, instead, it dropped into the care of his stomach as his eyes widened until they burned. 

There was no sound coming from inside it. The only things his ears were picking up were the distant, muffled sounds of sirens and shouting, the rush of blood drowning them out as he strained to listen. The numbness began wearing off, the cold chill flipping around to a suffocating heat that was burning him from the inside out. His palms and knees ached, either from the way he’d fallen just moments ago or from the fight to capture the villain he’s not sure. 

It had to be his mind playing with him, torturing him, but a whimper had him leaning dangerously over the lip of the hole. Laying flat he bent himself into the opening and listened. The tears streaming down his face and neck dripped into the darkness and he felt like he was being swallowed by death itself as he tried not to breathe in fear of missing another sound.

Someone’s footsteps were drawing near, his name was being called and shushed them without thinking. He winced as his own terror-filled voice echoed back at him but his name wasn’t spoken again. He didn’t flinch as someone grabbed his legs, hooking his knees with their arms to anchor him in place. His mind knew it was Daichi, though he’s not sure how, he just knew.

Time passed and more people joined them around the edges, the rescue squad was preparing for a descent down to look for Hinata. They had to move away to speak when Tsukishima continued telling them to shut up. He knew what they thought, it’s what he thought as well. Hinata’s dead and the noise he’d heard was just his mind wishing it wasn’t true. No one could survive a fall like that, not even that one Pro hero that could harden their skin and root themself in place. It was just too steep of a fall to come out okay. 

“Tsukki-”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” he ground out interrupting Daichi who sighed and shifted their weight. He felt guilty since they were quite literally holding him up and preventing him from plummeting down to join Hinata at the bottom, but he wasn’t himself. He’s an ass sometimes, but he’s never snapped like this. 

The blood was rushing to his face and he was beginning to feel sick but he didn’t move. He continued to strain his eyes and ears in denial of reality. His nails scraped against the soft dirt and rocks, clawing into the earth until the pads stung as much as is palms did. 

“Tsukki-”

“Wh-at!?” his voice cracked as he swung his head back to look up at them over his shoulder. He felt the snarl die on his face as he took in the grief on their face, a perfect mirror to how he felt and he had to look away. 

One final glance into the void before him and he sighed in defeat. Swallowing against the tight, painful ball in the back of his throat Tsukishima’s muscles gave away. His forehead bumped against the deathly cold dirt as he closed his eyes. A tear trailed from the corner of his eye, up the dip of his nose before disappearing into his hairline.

“Fine… Pull me up…” he managed through a shudder. 

Daichi had him standing, leaning against their side and walking towards the flashing lights of the ambulances before the first sob shook through him. He dipped his head so the toxic, parasites the public called journalists and news reporters could capture his breakdown. Daichi moved them through the crowd of heroes and first responders to help hide him and he made a note to thank them for it later.

☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾

He’d been told numerous times now, the statement repeated over and over until it felt like a chant rattling around inside his brain like a terrible commercial jingle you can’t forget. But he just couldn’t believe it. Even after he’d walked into the room, even after he’d seen and touched them to make sure it was true, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Badly bruised and scratched up, a deep penetrating wound to their side, a concussion, and a broken arm listed the injuries they’d sustained. They shouldn’t have lived. They were dead, he grieved until he’d passed out, they’d been dead. They were supposed to be dead!

But the steady beep of their heart monitor proved otherwise. He’d stared at the screen for the better part of an hour after he’d been led to their room. He hadn’t even sat down at first, had just stared at the machine beeping at his irrational mind until it almost annoyed him. 

“How?” he whispered in soft awe, his fingers trailing around the tape keeping their I.V. in place. “How are you… How are you still alive?” sniffing bac the waves of emotions still coursing through him he sighed, rubbing his forehead against the sleeve of his sweater. Bending over the side of their bed he rested his head on his arm as his fingers continued touching them lightly. Taking on odd comfort in the warmth of their living skin and the gentle thump of their pulse against them when he curled them around to press against their pulse point, just to be sure this was all real. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness, barely waking long enough to eat the sandwich a nurse ad brought him. They’d offered him a cot but he declined. He’d regret it later when his bac and neck ached but he needed this, the barely-there brushed of his fingers against them and the closeness to them where he could feel the warmth radiating off them. He felt ridiculous, reacting so strongly to something that just came with the territory of being a hero. He supposes it’s a sign he’s gotten too close to his assigned partner, an over-active idiot whose quirk was just a slightly impressive ability to jump. 

Okay, so it was more than slightly impressive. They practically flew without wings. That didn’t change the fact that he’s become too close when he’d promised himself he wouldn’t allow himself to get too close to anyone. Especially another hero. But, they had a knack for getting people to like them, clearly. 

☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾

Hinata woke up to the feeling of something laying on his arm and something brushing over his hand. Everything hurt and it took a long, exhausting time before he was able to crack his eyes open. He winced at the blinding starkness of the room but he recognized it as a hospital room from the smell. 

Swallowing against the dryness in his throat and mouth he opened his mouth to speak but it was too difficult around the thickness of his tongue. He felt the need to cough but couldn’t even muster that. Dipping his chin down against his chest slowly, carefully he blinked and squinted at the arm being touched. A messy mop of short, wavy blonde hair met his gaze and his heart skipped.

The heart monitor picked up on it and he watched as Tsukishima’s head shot up to watch his heart rate go back to normal, staring at the screen before visibly relaxing again. He felt and watched through a haze as they pressed their fingers into his pulse on his wrist as if double-checking the machine. It made him smirk, a laugh bubbling up in his gut but it came out as a grunted moan. 

Tsukishima’s head snapped up and their eyes locked onto his. He stared back less intensely, his eyes hooding in sleepiness as he felt himself growing tired again despite having just woken. He heard his name being spoken, and he tried to focus on them but it was too hard. His eyes closed and when their voice grew louder he tried to respond but his body wasn’t cooperating yet. 

Sighing in frustration he flopped his hand over and poked at their palm, silently trying to reassure them that he’s fine. He felt them freeze, heard them go quiet and if he’d been 100% himself he’d blush over the idea of him trying to hold Tsukishima’s hand. Of course they wouldn’t want t-

His brain stopped functioning as their fingers slid between his, curling around the back of his hand and squeezing gently. Summoning all the strength he had left he tightened the hold, squeezing their hand back until he began shaking and had to relax the grip. They didn’t speak again but he felt them lay against his arm like before and he fell asleep hoping they’d still be there when he woke again.


End file.
